Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device which considers a heat radiation structure.
Background of the Disclosure
A display device means one mechanical unit which defines a display module mounted therein.
Such a display device usually has a large-inch display and is located in an external surface of which the temperature is very different from ambient temperatures and which has many foreign substances such as dust.
Under such environmental conditions, the display device has a relatively high brightness to secure a sufficient outdoor visibility. The display device is likely to be neglected under a high outdoor temperature. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a structure which is capable of dissipate the heat generated by the drive of the display device.
The heat radiation or dissipation is realized in the display device in diverse ways. Main examples of the heat radiation include an air-cooling method and a water-cooling method. Also, there is a further contact method which uses a heat pipe.
Such the heat radiation cooling methods may be used exclusively. As occasion demands, two or more methods may be used combinedly.
The air cooling method out of the methods mentioned above may include a direct cooling method configured to filter dust or inflow foreign substances, using a filter, while direct inflow of external air is allowed and an indirect cooling method configured to generate heat exchange between external air and internal air of the device, using a heat exchanger, while external air and internal air are basically shut off from each other.
Considering the characteristic of the display device exposed to dust and foreign substances, the indirect cooling method can be a good choice. However, external air is not directly heat exchanged with a heat generation region in the indirect cooling method and heat radiation efficiency may be a major issue in the indirect cooling method.
Especially, heat is likely to be generated in some regions of the display device such as a front panel of a display module, in a rear backlight unit of the display module and other electronic components. If only one circulation structure is provided, the internal air which has failed heat exchange might pass other heat generation regions as it is only to fail sufficient heat exchange.
Accordingly, there are demands for an air circulation method via an internal or external structure of the display device or the specification of the air circulation structure for effective heat radiation.
Moreover, the display device is configured to have the display module mounted therein. The display module means one part including a display panel, an optical sheet and a light source unit and mounted in the display device as one assembly.
The heat generated in the display module including the components mentioned above represents a significant portion of the overall heat generated in the display device. Accordingly, it is necessary to consider a heat radiation structure for mainly radiating the heat generated in the display module.